Someday
by Miraculous double ACT
Summary: Adrien has returned to Paris for Alya and Nino's wedding. When Marinette sees him again for the first time in three years, will she still feel the same way about him?
1. Home Again

It had been 3 years since Adrien had last been in Paris as just a few days after finishing high school his father had whisked him off to one of the best colleges in the world, however now he'd finished his three year course and was returning home. He'd kept in touch with Nino over the years and was thrilled to hear about the up coming wedding of him and Alya and was even more shocked when Nino asked him to be his best man, however he graciously agreed and now with the wedding in just under a week he was desperate to get there and see how his friend was holding up.

Adrien's plane landed and he was overjoyed to find Nino in the car waiting outside. He drove him to the mansion all the while chatting about the upcoming day and all the stress Alya's been under to get everything right "You know all I did was walk in the room the other day and ask her about the music and she nearly blew the roof off the house."

"You've gotta give it to her though compared to most brides she's relatively calm."

"You try saying that when you see her, I swear she's lost it even more since the last time you spoke."

"Well I must admit it was about two weeks ago when we last talked."

"Oh whilst I remember are you still ok to come round ours tonight as we'd love to get everyone together again, it would be just like old times."

"Of course that's fine, I'll get to yours at 6pm as it will give me a bit of time to unpack."

They pulled up on the curb and Nino helped to pull some of the bags out of the boot. He then jumped back in is car "See you tonight." and was off.

As soon as Nino had confirmed to Alya about Adrien she was phoning Marinette to tell her the good news. "Hey girl, guess what?"

"What?"

"Remember Adrien that boy you had a little crush on you know nothing big at all!!" She taunts sarcastically."Well he's coming over for tea tonight"

"Adrien???!!!! But I thought he was still of at that fancy college."

"No, he came home today Nino's just dropped him back home and from what I can tell he's not seeing anyone."

"Oh nooo, no you don't."

"What?" Alya asks innocently "what have I done?"

"It's not what you've done, it's what you're about to do."

"Well what am I about to do then?"

"You're gonna start going on about how I used to like him and how we are perfect together!"

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds but was broken by a "But you are!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alya the last time I actually saw him was three years ago, I mean a lot can happen in that time and what if I don't even feel the same way now, after all I've grown up quite a bit since high school days and I think you'll find that your wrong about me."

"But what if I'm not, what happens then, will you just carry on to faint and jumble up your words whenever you see him..."

"AGAIN HIGH SCHOOL!!!"

"Well we'll see, who's right and who will be fainting to much to notice?"

"Bye Alya."

"Bye Mari and make sure you get here at 6pm, ok?"

"Ok, byeee"

"Byeee"

She then threw her phone onto her bed and turned to face her little companion."Can you believe that Tikki, she thinks I'm just gonna fall head over heals all over again!!"

"Well I wouldn't call her wrong just yet."

"You too??!!"

"Well you did have a **BIG **crush on him and those feelings don't just disappear."

"Yes but I've had three years to get over him, I would think that's enough."

"True."

Marinette then walked over to her closet and opened the two doors revealing a wardrobe full of a true fashion designers outfits, "What should I wear then?"


	2. Long Time No See

Marinette had decided to arrive at Alya and Nino's 15 minutes early so that she could help Alya with any last minute things. However before she left she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked just right, "Are you sure this is alright Tikki, I mean I could quickly change my top or put a different colour of jeans and maybe I should wear high heels instead..."

"Marinette!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry you like fine, just have fun tonight and just try to make sentences."

"Ha ha very funny", Tikki let out a little giggle, "Anyway I'd better be going if I wanna get there early, I'll see you when I get back and no kwami parties while I'm away."

"Fine", Tikki responded sarcastically, and with this Marinette grabbed her bag, locked the door and jumped into her car.

When she finally arrived she parked on the drive and knocked on the door she was greeted by a smiling Nino who welcomed her in straight away. "Hey Mari, Alya's just in the kitchen finishing off she'll be out in a sec."

"It's ok, I'll go and see if she wants any help."

"I'll be out here if you want me." Marinette just nodded and smiled at him and then made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, how's everything looking??"

"Oh hey, everything's looking great so far so hopefully it will taste good as well."

"Don't worry it'll taste amazing after all your mom is a chef so cooking probably runs in the family."

"You tell that to my sister she couldn't cook to save her life!"

I started to laugh and replied with "which one?"

Alya just chuckled "all of them." However I immediately tensed up when I heard a car pull up outside but then I was instantly relieved to hear it drive off a few seconds later. "Jeez girl you are tense."

"I'm not I'm just...", but I was cut off at someone knocking on the door."

"Oh I wonder who this could be?" Alya asked sarcastically but Marinette just froze. "Why don't you answer it? After all I'm busy and Nino is setting up the table." She looked at Marinette innocently.

"Fineeeeee!" She said as she headed towards the door, headed towards the biggest love of her life.

She slid her hand slowly onto the door handle and gently pulled it open revealing a tall, toned, smiling young man with blonde wavy hair she slowly took him in trying not to let in old habbits and feelings however she was struggling and just as she thought she was about to break Nino luckily walked up behind her."Hey dude glad you could come."

"Hey Nino, Marinette."

"Uh h..h..hey" she then coughs as if she's clearing her throat and decides to start over. "H..hey Adrien long time no see."


	3. We meet again

They had all just finished a scrumptious meal and were now sitting in the lounge around a small wooden table discussing back when they were in college francois dupont.

"You know I can't believe how fast time flies by, it feels like just yesterday we were back in school freaking out about a surprise history test or other", Alya said jokingly.

"I'm surprised you even noticed anything during high school, you were so obsessed with your ladyblog", Nino added.

"Hey, I wasn't that obsessed, well maybe I was a bit, but how could you blame me? She is a crime fighting badass superhero."

Everyone started to laugh at this. " Hey what happened to ladybug anyway?",Adrien asked thoughtfully.

"Of course you'd like to know, I seem to remember someone having a pretty big crush on ladybug when they were in highschool", Nino teased. However both girls heads immediately shot to Adrien, Marinette could feel, herself starting to blush."I didn't know you had a crush on ladybug", Marinette asked.

"Well I didn't think anybody knew untill now", Adrien shot a glare at Nino who just brushed it off straight away.

"I wouldn't of known if you hadn't always got pictures of her on your phone and if you hadn't asked me so many questions about her constantly then I would of been quite oblivious to the whole situation, but you couldn't shut up about her so I started to suspect".

"And here I was thinking that I was the only one obsessing about ladybug when all along we had the same ladybug infection", Alya added laughing, "hey if it means anything we don't judge you as she was pretty miraculous".

Marinette was just sat processing the fact that all along in high school Adrien had, had a crush on her alter ego the entire time. "Marinette you ok?"

"Oh Alya, oh uh yeah I'm fine just thinking, actually while we're on the subject of superheroes, what happened to Chat noir as he suddenly disappeared?"

Adrien replied straight away," well I think he knew it was over with hawkmoth, plus I get the feeling that he wouldn't of had much say as he would've never left ladybug if he had a choice". However by the end of saying this he was looking sad and ashamed as he knew he should've tried harder to stay with his lady. He glanced at Marinette though when she aadded a comment under her breath that only he could hear.

" He still could of at least said goodbye to ladybug, afterall she did worry for weeks about what had happened to him".

A few seconds of silence passed and then Alya asked if anyone wanted another round of drinks, however Marinette graciously declined as she had to wake up early in the morning for she had to review the final designs for the limited edition bridal collection, the idea had first come to her mind when Alya had asked her to design her wedding dress. She had immediately started thinking of different designs and thought that she may as well create a whole new collection out of them.

She grabbed her jacket said goodnight and headed back to her apartment which stood proudly a top her design studio. She had moved out of her parents as soon as she had enough money to buy her dream design studio which had an overhead appartment.

As soon as she got home she fell instantly asleep on her plush pink blanket that was strewn across the top of her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
